Primes kitty?
by kittycon22
Summary: see what happens when primes sparkling is found by Megatron ... see how he handles primes sparkling
1. chapter 1

megs - megatron

demy - demolisher

star - starscream

mini - minicon(s)

It was a normal day for me and my friend sofie as usual me and her loved to explore after school. I smirked amd smiling darting off towards the woods in order to beat her in our little race. "hehe so you ready to check out that cave?" i asked excited. As i turned to look at her as she followed in suit and answered "yeah sure!" with her usual smile. "race ya!" i called out already ahead of her. "oi! waiwait for me luna!" she called out jumping over logs that had so light snow dust on them. Winter had judt started and as usual the cold never really bothered us much. "hehe you have to be quickier then that!" i yelled as i nearly slipped on a small patch of ice but kept my balance as i laughed and kept running. I turned to obly see a blur of sofie come by me and she said as she passed by with speed "you need more stamina!" I only laughed and sped up following her inside of the cave.

It was dark but kept the wind from hitting our facing and shielded us from the cold. we kept walking deeper into the cave till it was completely dark till i spotted a glint of a soft green glow." whats that?" i asked out of curiosity. sofie looked in the same direction and started towards it with me while saying "dunno, looks like some weird stone or tablets." I simply followed her and as we got closer the light got a bit brighter and we saw two green plates with M's on them. I rreach amd pull one out cautiously. "cool! i wonder what it does?" sofie reached for the other one and shrugged. " dunno if it would do anything, just looks like some sort of artifact. wonder what its made of?" she asked while turning it over in her hands. I did the same and wondered" me too..." i mused as i felt the smoothness of the jade platebut suddenly heard loud inhuman footsteps. we look around and then at eachother "somethings wrong ...but what the hell is that?" sogie asked frowning.

"i dont know ... but lets hide and see what it is!" i said as we hid behind some rocks. The sound of footsteps kept getting louder as they echoed in the cave. " This is freaky." sofie said as she peeked over the rocks a little to see.

Demolisher walked along side starscream through the cave in search of the minicon that they were semt to retrieve. " Demolisher are you sure the minicons are here?" starscream asked in a raspy tone. demy looked at him with confidence amd said " This is wjere the signal is coming from...they must be here!" he said. Starscream scaned the area they were in and sighed a little annoyed. "Im sending swindle to lookin some smaller places." star said as he detached him and looked down with crossed arms. "go on..." he commanded and the minicon did as told and started to search. Unknown to them two human girls were watching with dropped jaws. I watched as the mini robot did as ordered and asked "minicons?". i looked over at sofie as we ducked back down. "what do you think those are?" sofie asked in confusion as i went into deep thought. " Maybe its these plates they're after." i stated as we goanced down at the plates. "These? minicon is a weird name for those plates but it could be." sofie said in disbelief. i pick up my plate "maybe?" i siad but suddenly felt something pull me from out of hiding. "Hey! Put me down! cut it out?!" i screamed and pulled the plate closer to my chest. The robots suddenly looked over and noticed when demy spoke and said " hey look your minicons got something!". Starscream looks over amd calls out " swindle come here!". The mini robot did as told and dragged me over as sofie jumped out and said " hey, let her go!". Starscream watched with a frown amd said " great, a pair of humans. swindle, get that one as well." Swindle turns and tries to grab sofie as she stops and backs up and yells" Get away from me!?"

As she backed up demolishers mincon suddenly grabbed her from behind and kept a good grip on her and brought her foward. " hey look they have the minicons! Give us the minicons little girls." demy demanded. I glared at him and said "No way?! finders keepers! losers reapers!". Starscream glared at us and said " Foolish brats, give us the minicons or you'll regret it." and demy chimed in and said " yeah and don't give us any lip!" At that point me and sofie struggled to get free as i said "Never?! your not our parents you cant tell us what todo?!" and stuck out my tongue towards them. I only earned glares from both of them as star said "Forget it demolisher, they have more mouth then sense." I gritted my teeth amd yelled "hey?!". Demolisher only glared more and said " Megatron wont like this...maybe we should bring them back with us?" and turned to look at star. Starscream was quite for a moment and finally answered him "bring them back? i dony know.." he said unsure.

" Hey put us down, were not going anyway!" sofie replied in anger. We both tried to continue to struggle from the minicons grips as demolisher amd starscream just watched in deep thought. " maybe we should take them and lord megatron can decide." demolisher said. At that point i wasnt in the mood to stay around long enough for them to take us anywhere. " Hey?! no way!" i said as i made swindle loss his balance and made him hit his back against the cave wall. As i got free i quickly ran over to demys minicon amd kicked him off sofie and grabbed her wwrist tightly and ran. As we ran we both trip over a crack and fell with a thud to the ground. "ouch, damn it!" sofie said in pain as we tried to sit up. "little punks, thats it!" demy said as he picked us up in his servos. " come on, lets get going" star commanded. As i panicked i did the only thing i could do as a last resort and hoped it worked. " hey whats this one doing?" demy asked as i bit his digit.

" I don't care." star said not looking and preparing the warp gate. I then hesitantly stop and started spitting trying to get the taste out of my mouth. Sofie gave a weary smile and asked " does he taste any good?". I frowned and shake my head no while my tongue was out. " no.." i answered with a disgusted face. She only smiled and shshook her head and warned " better not bite him then, might catch something". I only glared at her nlknowing she was right but having a sacastic tone in her voice. Demolisher only watched as we warped away out of site. As we warped it felt so werid like my body was everywhere and i felt sick to my stomach. We warped to a very dim metal room on a werid looking platform. "ugh, why does this feel so wrong and make me dizzy?" i asked while holding my head wishing i could clutch my stomach and reassure it. I look over and notice sofie do the same thing. i felt like my stomach was going to jump out of me and i could tell sofie thought the same thing and felt guilty that we got caught. " Youll get use to it" star said bringing me out of my thoughts. "what...uh where are we?" sofie asked. As i looked around all i could see was a dark amd rocky landscape. i couldnt figure where we were either but it looked familiar at the same time. "Youll know soon enough" demy said as he stepped off the platform. "lets go" star said as he marched off out of the dim room out into a dark and bearly lit hallway and demy only followed. As i continue to look around i ask "why is it so dark...and dusty?". Everywhere they stepped dust kicked up under there peds like out in the desert. Sofie shrugged and answered "dunno, maybe we're in another cave or something?". All he heard was laughing from demolisher as he said " ha! cave no your in our base now keep quiet.". He looked a little annoyed but sofie asked "so where's your base?". "I SAID KEEP QUIET!" he yelled. I frowned and said "hey were just curious you dont have to be rude about it. Demolisher sneered and kept walking till we entered a room with a throne and another mech sitting in it. I stared at him for a moment and then asked " Is that a moose?". I looked at sofie amd as she looked at them she guessed "guess theyre werid antlers".

"HEY! SHUT IT!" demy yelled and brought us infront of the other mech that was on the throne. "sorry he just lookes like a moose" i apologized as demy glared at me with gritted dentas. The mech on the throne only looked at us for a moment then asked "What is it you brought me men?". I could tell in his voice he sounded curious but also annoyed as he looked from his men down to us. But when he called us a what i about lost it, were humans not items or toys. " im not a **what** im a **she**?!" i yelled as he looked at me with a frown. He didnt look amused that i talked without permission but said "human childern? did you get them from prime?". I was confused ... who was he talking about? i looked at aofie who also looked confused but before i could ask starscream interrupted amd said " no sir, we found them with the minicons which they refused to give up and we decided that you could figure out what to do with them sir."

"I see, well humans, do you know of prime?" the mech asked. i just gave a twisted and confused face again and asked "who? what are you talking about whos prime?". Sofie then asked "yeah whos that?". All three robouts looked at each other with confused looks but then the one on the throne looked back down at us and said " no matter, now you better give me those minicons" amd held out a servo for them. I held on to the jade plate closer to my chest and said "NO?! i said it once ill saybit again, finders keepers!". The mech narrowed his optics into a glare at me as demy said " i think this ones glitched." and star nodded and said "yeah". I glared up them both hoping that they would shut up when sofie spoke up and said " hey! she isnt glitched!". I started to pout at the fact that they were calling me glitched and got blinded a little by the plate and squinted my eyes. "hmmm..ah, it looks like they're activating" the unknown mech said with a tight smirk. To keep myself from actually going blind i close my eyes tightly and as the light disappeared a minicon appeared sitting on demys wrist. I could only stare in awe as the mini robot stared back at me. Suddenly sofied reacted and did the same thing amd appeared sitting on demys other wrist. " wow! this is amazing!" sofie exclaimed. "awe theyre both so cute!" i said as they beeped thier hellos.

Megatron chuckled amd said "excellent, two new minicons. get rid of those humans." I glared and protested "hey! these little guys are ours!?" Megs smile turned to a smirk as he said smoothly "i think not, all minicons belong to me."

"no way moose! These two are ours!?" i yelledin anger. He chuckled to himself as he said "yes and two humans can stop me." and laughed more. At that point i wanted to rip him apart no way was he going to take these two from us. I started to kick to struggle free and demy snaps" hey! cut it out!" I kept struggling even more but to no avail. Megs then leaned on his fist and said with a bored tone "demolisher, i hope you arent embarrassing yourself." As he ignored us i had to put my foot down it wasnt fair that we had to give uo the minicons when we found them. "Let us go! amd the minis!" i yelled interrupting thier conversation as sofie added "yeah, you dont own them!" Megatron then glanced down at us and mused "oh but i do children and your lucky im letting you go" At that point all three of us were having a stare down of death glares and low growls when starscream said "sir, i just thought of something...these kids were able to find the minicons before us...what if we kept them so that they could collect the minicons we or the other minicons can't reach?". I glance at him with fear in hopes that megatron wouldnt agree to it when demy whined "are you serious! we dont need them!". Starscream only crossed his arms and said "demolisher think about it these kids could get by the autobots easier then we could". I dont know who the autobots are but they sounded just as dangerous as these bots. "Hmm, i suppose it wouldnt hurt to test that theory. very well, we shall try it." Megatron mused.

 ** _okay guys hope you like the frist of many chapters_ **


	2. 2

_Hey guys i forgot to mention that missCHSparkles is helping me with this writing so i hope you enjoy this next chapter :)_

My eyes widened at the fact that they were planning on keeping us. They cant do that! Its not fair to us we have a life from this! I stare at megs and gulps as i say "you can't keep us!". Megatron just looked at us and laughed and said

" im afraid we can childern. Starscream, Demolisher, lock them up and out of the way"

"Yes sir " was starscreams gruff reply. Me and sofie struggled as we left the throne room and down the hall. " let us go, we cant help you!" sofie yelled.

" you'd better or it will be the worse for you" starscream said.

"No way!! Your better off in the junk yard you pieces of junk!" i screamed. I kept struggling as they took us down the dim hallway. I felt demy suddenly squeeze me a little and glare towards me. "oh thats a good one, ive never heard that one before." demolisher said with sacastic, annoyed tone.

" id be quiet or we'll take those minicons away from you" starscream threatened.I look at the minicon that i activated and gave a sad look. I dont want them to take him...who knows what they'll do to them. I frowned and unwilling obeyed so they wouldn't separate us. I growled lowly to myself at the fact that i couldn't do anything about our situation.

" better leave it for now." sofie said softly.

i only nodded amd stayed quiet not wanting to make them mad. They continued down a long dark corridor, occasionally lit by some dull neon lights. We soon stopped at a door and was immediately tossed in with no warning at all. "night night" demolisher says and he shuts and locks the door. As he tossed us landed on my butt with a thud and sofir on her back. "OW! HEY!" i screamed but he already locked the door. i look over at sofie was a sad smile and ask

"you okay?" as i rubbed my butt. She looked at me and said

" i guess yeah, bit of a rough ride though"

I nod in understanding and stand up to dust off. " i know this sucks! at least we get to keep our minis." i said with a small smile.

"hmm..but were stuck here.No one knows we're here and they're planning to take them off us anyway." sofie said with negatively. I frown at her with sadness knowing what she said is probably the truth. "maybe..we can try to escape...if this place has any kind of small hole" sofie said. I smile at her and look around the room we were in. I then remembered when i frist glanced at the room i saw something and looked where i glanced.

"There!" i exclaimed. Sofie looked where i pointed and smiled while saying

"uh...lot quickier then i would have thought"

"heh well before he threw us in here inat least got a quick glance" i said smirking a cheshire cat like grin.

" alright, we'd better check it out" she said as she looked back at the minis and said " you guys wanna come?"

Not even a split second when sofie had asked they nodded thier head like crazy. We four then ran over to the small hole i spotted and it looked like a blast from a gun had caused the hole. " I'll check to make sure its clear" i said as i peeked my head out and slowly walked out into a dim corridor like from before. I then looked left and right but didnt spot anyone.

"any sign of them" sofie asked. i turn to her and shake my head no.

"so far no its clear" i said as her and our minicons came through the hole. We then started walking through the corridor but remembering to stay quiet do no one heard us and staying out of sight. After a few minutes i spoke and said "i hate the fact that thier treating us like little kids... hopefully they wouldn't us like one...right?". I look at sofie in worry that they might. i mean who knows with they things.

" who knows, depends if they have kids or knows what to do with them" sofie said with a shrug.

"true ... hopefully they don't know what to do with them" i said with a little hope. We continue down the endless hall in hopes to reach an end to it.

"mmm...this hall is endless!" sofie sighed. i could tell she was getting frustrated and so was i.

" i know ... where's the freaking ending already!" i said with frustration.

"well, they are giant robots, cant expect a tiny space. this could take quite a while ... and we don't even know where we are." sofie said.

" true" i said as i finally see a door. " look! i wonder what's in there?" i ask as we get closer to the door.

"dunno, how the hell are we gonna open it?" sofie asks. I look at the door then at her and remember our minicons. " maybe the minicons can help" i say as we both look at them.

" maybe ... hey, do you guys know how to open it? or...can you reach it?" sofie asks the minis. At frist they glace at each other and then my mini steps close to me and transforms into a future looking jetpack and clips to my back and lifts me into the air. I squeak in surprise amd then smile as ive never flown before. " cool?! okay ready?" i ask sofie as she nods amd presses a button on a panel close to the door and it opens.

" oh look, another corridor. but at least we've got some transport now! " sofie said as her minicon did the same as mine and lifed her and we headed down the hall.

 _what will happen next? will they find there way home or will they be caught by the cons?_


	3. 3

**_hello my little reader heres the next chapter i really hope you enjoy and just to let you know there will be spanking in this and if you dont want to read it i wont force you to._**

As we fly through the hall i then realized something "heck, we could probably outrun them now that we have these minicons."

" we better hope so, we dont dont know what they can do." sofie said as she flew past an open door. I nod in agreement and say " yeah i hear.". I suddenly stop in front of the open door and look inside and it looked familiar. "hey isnt this the warp thingy that brought us here?" i asked as sofie stopped and flew over.

"No idea, i didnt really see much. We could check it out, no one else is about." sofie said as we flew in amd shut the door. The room was dimly lit lile the halls, with computers to one side of the room and what looked to be a platform straight in the center part of the room. We fly over to the massive platform but with no obvious way of how it worked. "lets land, i don't think we can work this on our own" sofie said as i nodded in agreement. We stood on the platform and looked around for any clues on how it worked. " hey ... uh minicons,do you have any idea what to do here?" sofie asked. They clip off out backs and transform back amd pool at each other and started to look over the computer. "well, anything?" sofie asks and glances at the door to make sure no one was there.

They minicons shake their heads and i growl. "you know what! i dont care anymore!" i said in frustration amd started typing in random commands.

" uh, i dont think thats gonna thats gonna work" sofie said. i look back at the platform amd see it start to light up and die down again.

" well it started to!" i said excited amd started to type in the code again but with a few changes to the code.

"hmm...yeah but what? this is the only thing that can take us back home and i highly doubt these scrap buckets will let us go" i say as i stop typing.

"Nah, they wont let us go.but if we can trick them into using us or if theyre going to use it anyway, that could work" Sofie explains as she points over to a dark spot. "if we hide and wait for them to come, they wont suspect a thing." Sofie finished. But vefore i could answer the door opened and i jumped hearing starscream yell " **HEY**!" in his raspy voice.

"damn it! run for it!" sofie said as the minicons cliped back on to us and take off.

"hurry!" i yell.

"what in blazes!" star rasped as he snatched at us but the minicons aid us in douging his grasp and taking off down the hall. "you get back here at once!"he yelled

"never!" I laugh as we continued on down the hall. Starscream growls amd commands "Rrr! swindle, retrieve!".

We continued down the hall with starscream and swindle on our tails."gah!" i yelped as we flew faster. " Can't catch us!" i mocked. Before we knew it star caught up and swipes at us.

"ah?!,watch out!" sofie screams as we dodged it.

"okay I take that back you might be able to catch us" i admit. We make a few turns and twists in the never ending halls.

"come on, keep going!" sofie said as she got ahead.

"im hurrying?!" i said. What neither of us knew was that demolisher came around a corner and i bump into him."ow?!" i say as i fall back into his grip and started to struggle. Sofie looks back and gasps in horror and turns back around and started to fly towards me.

"luna! oi! you let her go!" sofie yelled at demolisher. Demolisher looks up from me and tried to grab sofie. " And whos going to make me?" demy asked as he kept trying to grab her. I struggle more amd realized i couldnt get free and shouted to sofie "Sofie go! ill be fine, go and hide! She stops amd sees star coming up fast.

"alright dont piss them off too much." she says and flies off as i nod to her and wince from demolishers grip. Starscream pants as he reached demolisher. "great" he says as he sees sofie fly around a corner. Demolisher holds me up and says "hah, i got one"

i frown and retort back" butyet you were to clumsy to even catch sofie you big numb skull."

"still got you though, starscream can catch the other one" demy says with a smirk. Starscream huffs and runs after sofie and disappeared around the corner.

"And hes off again... he'll never catch sofie...heck i cant even catch her so hes not so hes not going to have any luck" i say.

"we'll see, she cant run forever.but for now im taking you to see lord megatron" he says.

I roll my eyes and say with a sarcastic tone "oh goodie i get to see the moose."

"you better watch it, Megatron doesnt tolerate cheeky little punks."I frown and pout knowing im in trouble and dreading whats in store for me. "hmn better" demy says amd started walking towards the throne room.

 ** _So what does Megatron have planned for her punishment read to find out. And thanks for having patience my readers :)_**


	4. 4

**_Sorry for being late with this chapter but here ya go!_**

"so says the guy with pipes for brains." I could feel demolisher glare at me and mumble "wait until you meet cyclonus" i could only wonder what he actually said because i could hear from him was cyclone.

"A cyclone? how can i meet that when its just wind" i asked curiously. He only gave me a confused look then mutters "dumb human". I glare at him and growl to myself but stays quiet.

" you'll see" said demolisher. i only roll my eyes "sure i will" i say and i mutter"dumb pipe brain". He didnt seem to hear me but most likely he ignored me as we entered the throne room. The room was dimly lit and in the room was a thorne and Megatron sitting in it and looking at something but he stopped and looked up and a frown was on his face plate.

"lord megatron, those children tried to escaped, i caught this one" demolisher said as he held me out to him. I only look at him and smirk like cheshire cat amd said "hello again moose". My sarcastic tone only earned me a scolding from demolisher and a raised optic ridge from megatron.

"Hey! I warned you not to be smart!" demolisher said.

"and does it look like i care what you think pipe brain?" i snap back as demolisher growled. I stick my tongue out back at him and smirk in victory but frown as megatron holds up a hand and spoke up. " Enough demolisher, bring her over to me."

"yes megatron" was his only response as he moved foward and dropped me in megatrons servo. I stare up at megatron a moment then turn back at demolisher and said "oh and we weren't escaping we were looking around and we didnt know we weren't allowed to not look around." Demolishers jaw drop in disbelief and spats back "sir shes lying, they were both trying to escape but starscream's still trying to catch the other one"

I glare at demolisher as he tries to get me into trouble and say "you never told us we couldn't look around! your the one whos lying!" with a finger pointed at him in anger. Megatron then spoke in a stern tone and said "I think it was clear you were meant to remain in the room. But if you insist...from now on, you may not leave your room without permission." I frown and pout with my arms crossed as if they took my favorite toy away. "awe" i pouted more.

"disengage that minicon now!" megatron demanded. I couldnt understand what was wrong with having it on me besides being aboe to fly. "why? he's not harming anything..." i asked. He glared at me with his blood red optics and i swear i saw them light up in angry as he said "I do not care, do as i say". I frown deeply as i got the minicon to come off and stand on the arm of the throne. As i look uo i see him smirking down at me as he was satisfied. "good girl" he said in a demeaning tone. what im i a dog that did a trick for him amd now i get a treat? i sighed and said "your worst then my mom... especially after the divorce.."

He ignored my comment and was focused on my minicon as if it was he was thinking about something other then squishing me. " hmm, an interesting minicon" he said with interest. I was confused for a moment about what he meant then looked at my minicon and saw that he looked worried but decided to pry anyway. "what do you mean?" i ask as megs glanced at me.

"it seems very attached to you, it even chooses to form an assist with you" megs answered. Form an assist, did this mech drink to much oil it was he saying that the minibot want to help me. I was unsure about what he was saying but aslo felt hopefully that mabe he could help get me and sofie out of this place unharmed.


	5. 5

"hm?...really? ive never had something that was attached to me before" i said with a bit of confusion. I look back up at megatron as he had a rasied optic ridge and looked to be in some thought over what i had said but the way he looked at me he had only kept staring at me and making me uncomfortable. "what?why are you looking at me like that? cut it out! its creepy!" i said. He started to smirk at my words as if he enjoyed making me uncomfortable in that moment.

"oh really?" he asked in a sly amused tone while continuing to stare at me. At that point i couldn't stand it any longer and screamed out at him " **cut it out**!". He only chuckled to himself. "your an amusing little thing" he said which forced me to blush which made him smirk more in amusement. What does he take me for a pet or something? I growled to myself amd spat back " oh yeah? well your an annoying big thing!".

He laughed out loud at my statement which didnt seem to faze him much besides laughing. "big and annoying am i?" he asked.

"no, i just said that for you to chuckle you big cinder block" i spat back in a sarcastic tone.

"you better work on your words when your flustered my dear" he said as he calmed down enough to a chuckle and grinned down at me as i grumbled to myself. I couldn't help it if that was the frist thing that popped into my head. All i could do was pout and glare at him as he started to talk to demolisher.

megs p.o.v-

" Demolisher, any word on the other human?" i asked.

"no sir starscream hasnt caught her yet..." demolisher reports.I frown as the human spoke " and i told you he wouldn't have any luck catching her...but hey, no one listens to me."

How could a human be this hard to catch, then again the human has aid of a minicon and starscreams incompetents shows he needs a hand in catching it. " send cyclonus out, I'd rather she was caught."

" yes sir!" he says as he quickly leaves to follow orders. "shes a master at hide and seek, so have fun with that" the human spoke with caution and crossed her arms. I look down at the human and nod as i spoke "Im sure they will. Now, i suppose i better have a name for you." The human looked up at me in surprise that i had mentioned it. i can come up with a name for my pet and she'd have to get use to it she is mine after all.

"Hey! I already have a name!" the girl spoke up.

general p.o.v-

" oh, and what is that?" megs asked amused.

"its luna!" she spat back with pride.

"luna? hmm, not a bad name for a human" megs said with interested. I only look at him in surprise but frown as i thought of my dad. "...thats what my dad named me ... before he decided to leave me and my mom." i said as i looked down.


End file.
